creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Working Title
Hello guys. My name is... actually, it's best I don't tell you. If "it" sees what my name is, it will ''never ''leave me alone. Well, there goes my polite nature. Who am I kidding, I'm perhaps one of the most rude people ever, even though I actually am polite. Sorry, I'm also kind of confusing. Anyway, I decided that since scary shit is always posted on this site, I figured some of you guys can help me out here and tell me what I'm supposed to do, because right now, I'm scared all the fucking time. I have this scary feeling that I'm being watched, followed, stalked. It's really starting to get to me. This is kind of a long, LONG story, but this... this thing... this fucking thing won't leave me alone until I tell it my name! I'm afraid of what will happen if I do, and if that's the advice you give me, that's going to be the last thing I ask it. Well anywhere, here's the story. Journal #1: 2:57 AM - 4:29 AM February 26th 2013 So, the other night, I had this dream. It started out pretty nice. I was standing in an open field surrounded by forests. Grass was spread out, the trees were blooming, so I could tell I was dreaming of a nice Spring environment. I took a deep breath through my nose and smile. I loved the smell of the warm air. I found it weird how sometimes the air can have different smells depending on what season it is, but I didn't care. I liked it anyway. With me was my best friends, my girlfriend, and my close family like my parents, sisters, and cousin. We were running around having fun. It was great. What's fun about dreams is that you can control them if you know you're dreaming. Even if you don't things can happen that wouldn't normally happen in real life. For example, there were a few trees in that field. Normally, I can barely do 10 push ups without my arms getting tired, but I was fairly strong. I was pretty agile too. I was able to climb all those trees to the very top. The view was fantastic. Perhaps the most beautiful thing ever. You know those paintings you see that are so realistic and you stare at them thinking "Holy shit, that's beautiful" and you wish you could figure out where those fields or lakes were? Well imagine you actually were there. The feeling of being there is fantastic, but ACTUALLY being there, that's even better. I'd always climb back down and then tease my cousin, She's a year older than me. What I tease her about (even in real life) is how I'm now taller than her. She used to always be taller than me, but she'd never say anything about it. I thought it was funny because the last time I saw her before our moms got into a big fight, she was taller than me. I must have been at least nine or ten years old. She was ten or eleven. Then, six or seven years later, we meet up at a funeral (some reunion, huh?) and I'm suddenly taller than her. I probably wouldn't have noticed it if that fight never happened, or if they didn't move two fucking hours away because of my uncle's job. Regardless, I was teasing her about it, and then she challenged me to a race. I agreed to it. The goal was to run from the group to the top of the biggest and most Tim Burton-Like tree in the field, then climb back down and back to the group. My friend Malcolm (Not his real name. I can't risk it) decided to join in too. We agreed to let him. There was no loser challenge or whatever, it was just for fun. We then said "On your marks. Get set. GO!" and we sprinted off as fast as we could to the tree. When I got to the tree, I climbed as fast as possible to the top, almost knocking down a bird's nest along the way. I did however grab a chipmunk. Poor little guy. I gently put him back on the branch and continued my climb. When I got to the top, I yelled, "WHOOOO!" and called out to my cousin and friend, mocking them. They didn't say anything. I looked out to where my family, friends, and girlfriend were at the beginning of the race. I climbed back down slowly, as I was kind of scared. Upon climbing, a branch snapped under my right foot, and I fell, hitting my back. When I hit the ground, I didn't hit dirt or grass. I landed in snow. The bright and new Spring day was now a cold and dead Winter night. I was so cold. Freezing even. I called all my friends, my family, and everyone. I heard no answer. I had never felt so alone. Scared even. Have you ever had one of those moments when you were at home by yourself, and you're just sitting at the table, on the couch, maybe taking a shit, and you think you hear someone inside? You get paranoid and think "Someone's in the house!" and your imagination puts in all these images of what this guy might look like. Is he tall? Does he have hair? What color is his skin? Does he have any tattoos? Then you eventually get up and look to where you think you were hearing the sounds, and it turns out it was just the old boards creaking over time, or maybe your pet cat walking on the floor. You're overcome with relief. This was one of those times. However, I wasn't save at home. I wasn't near anyone I knew. My neighbors weren't near in case something did happen. I didn't have my phone, I couldn't call anyone. Even if I did, I bet I wouldn't have had service. Or I could have been out of time or something, I don't fucking know. Either way, I bet I would have still been alone. The only way I can describe how alone I was, was that I had no idea where I was, where anyone else was, or how I would ever get back home. I didn't know where home was. I wrapped my arms around each other, crossing them trying to keep warm. I then tried rubbing my chest, as my arms would take care of themselves. It was a trick I learned in Batman Begins. It worked (kind of). I decided that enough was enough, and I shouted out to my family and friends. No answer. I took a long sigh and watched my breath. Then, wind began to pick up. It started off slowly and gently, and then it grew fierce and violent. Then, a cold shadowy voice was heard all around me. It was loud. It said calmly, "They're all gone." I turned all around wondering what the fuck was talking to me. I looked behind me the longest. I was almost certain whoever or whatever spoke was behind me. I turned and saw a giant, GIANT figure in a dark black cloak. Probably seven feet tall. The wind became even more violent then. I looked where the person's face should be. It was nothing. Just black. I yelled. I didn't know what else to do other than turn and run. I ran for what seemed like hours after seeing that. In reality, it was literally three seconds. I looked behind me, and the hooded figure was gone. I stopped running. The fear made me run out of breath rather quickly. I turned back and started walking in the direction I was walking when it appeared there in front of me again. "Running is useless," it said, "I am a part of you. It's about time I made myself known." It reached it's cold dead hand. I froze in place. I didn't know what to do. As it reached out to me, it asked me my name. I replied that if it was a part of me, why it needed my name. It's hand retreated. It laughed. The coldest, most evil laugh I've ever heard. It was terrifying. It grabbed my by the neck. It picked my up and lifted me up to where its face should be. The cold wind became even more violent. It was just a dark black pit. I woke up. What the fuck was that? I realized that I was back at home on my box-spring mattress with my Monster Garage comforter and pillow behind me. I was so relieved that I was back home safe. It was 3:54 AM when I woke up. I was so happy, I broke down. It was fucked up! I was in a nice happy place, and it changed almost instantly, and I was alone. Now, I was back at home where I was safe. I didn't know what to do then, but I never thought I'd be so happy to see my hard and uncomfortable box spring mattress. Whatever that fucking thing is says it's a part of me. I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of this. I haven't had a dream about it for a while, but I have this weird feeling that it's around all the time. The only time I'm not feeling this is when I'm alone. It's strange. I don't know what it is, but what made me curious the most is how he asked me my name. I don't know why it asked, and I don't know how it didn't know it if it claimed to be a part of me. It's creeping me out just writing it. I'm not scared. Not yet anyway. I'll keep you guys updated when I have the dream again. Journal #2: 2:11 AM - 2:29 AM March 1st 2013 I had a lunch detention on Tuesday. The Tuesday that we just got out of. I fell asleep in that detention. I didn't have a dream. Instead, I heard faint whispers. The same voice of the hooded thing in my dreams. It blocked out all sound from the outside. Normally when I fall asleep in class, I can hear what's going on. And the last time I fell asleep in the office for a lunch detention, I could still hear everything that went on. The bell is usually what wakes me up. Kind of like an alarm clock. But this time, I was in a deep, deep sleep. I kept hearing it's voice in my head. It told me "Let me take you" and every time I tried to block out the voice, it got louder, and more aggressive. I was woken up by one of the two vice principals in the school. I got up, but my left leg was asleep. Probably how I was sleeping. I kept falling over from no balance. My left leg was numb, give me a break. I sat down as the girl beside me laughed. Finally, when circulation came back to my leg, and I had feeling in it again, I was headed to my last period class. I was already 10 minutes late. Surprisingly, my teacher didn't ask where I was, nor did she care. Also, the door was unlocked for a change, so I walked in. The vice principal must've told her I was asleep and that I'd be up soon. I put my head down (as I always do in class) and started to doze off. I don't normally fall asleep in class, but I did all day that one Tuesday. No signs of that hooded bastard in any class though. That one lunch, and this one other time. It said "Let me become you" in the same raspy whisper. I was awakened when the the teacher called me up to write on the board for falling asleep. I wasn't even in that deep a sleep. I could have opened my eyes and I could still hear the teacher. After school, I gathered all my stuff and left. I changed out of my school sweater and put my zip-up hoodie on, putting my school sweater in my locker. I grabbed my bag, and left. When I got to the buses, they had all left. "Fuck! That's fucking perfect!" I thought to myself. I had to walk home now. And I was STILL tired. I slowly, and a bit shakily walked home. I was fighting to stay awake, walking the entire way. Even though I was awake, the image from the night before was burned in my mind. The hooded figure. I didn't want to think about it, so I thought of whatever it took to take my mind off it. When I got home, my mom was getting ready to pick up my sisters from school. She asked me to do it, but I looked her and said "Do I look like I'm in the state to pick them up?" She saw my bloodshot eyes, and went to go get them. When she left, I fell face first on the couch and became dead to the world. No voice or dream this time. I was asleep until four. A whole hour had went by. It felt like an eternity, but really short. It's hard to explain, but I was that tired. I'm not used to all nighters. The past few nights after that, no voice or hooded thing. Is it gone? I can't be too sure. I'm only telling you guys about this because that one night it happened, then that fucking Tuesday, and the rest of the week, nothing. Was it really a dream? If that's the case, what's up with the whispers? Or was that just the hood trying to get into my head? That's actually a good title. I'm going to call this story that for now. Until I learn what the fuck is going on. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Diary/Journal